Bajo las Estrellas
by endora89
Summary: Milo observa a Afrodita mirar las estrellas.


_Este fanfic es de temática yaoi (chico/chico) si este genero no es de tu agrado sal de aquí. Y si eres fujoshi o de mente abierta disfruta de la lectura._

 **Bajo las estrellas**

Lo vio de nuevo desde las escaleras que llevaban al templo del Patriarca, sentado en una de las rocas fuera de su templo, Afrodita miraba las estrellas.

Milo lo había visto haciendo esto en varias ocasiones, siempre pasaba junto a él y lo saludaba de forma respetuosa. Desde lo vivido en Asgard su opinión del Caballero de Piscis había cambiado, ahora lo veía con respeto, no solo por su poder, sino como persona.

El escorpión se paró junto a una columna a observar más de cerca a su compañero, quien en esa posición relajada en la que estaba no se percataba que era observado.

Milo recordó como había compartidito momentos con él en el pasado, cuando entrenaban. Siempre le había llamado la atención, era muy hermoso, pero también le parecía muy engreído, claro eso en Asgard los había ayudado y aunque no lo iba a decir abiertamente, había sido genial la actitud de Afrodita. Sonrió recordando como paso la mano entre sus cabellos mientras decía con total descaro _"Parece que absorberme primero, fue tu mayor error"_. Pececillo orgulloso.

Sin embargo ahora mismo, quieto observando el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro lo hacía lucir más aniñado, más hermoso, sin vanidad alguna. Sonrió de medio lado, se irguió y avanzó escaleras abajo.

-¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos?

Afrodita no contesto, Milo lo había tomado por sorpresa, no había sentido su cosmos o escuchado sus pasos.

-No me dirás…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? Aunque no sé si traiga suficiente dinero para pagar algo tan… profundo.

-Vaya, estamos amables y poéticos hoy. No pensaba en nada profundo, a decir verdad.

-Puedo ser amable y poético ¿sabes? Bueno –se sentó al lado de su compañero- si no es tan profundo me saldrá más barato –sonrió juguetón.

-Bicho tacaño –le golpeo el hombro juguetonamente- Sólo observo las estrellas, son hermosas ¿verdad?

-¿Celoso? Tú también eres hermoso.

-Como sigas así, comenzare a creer que coqueteas conmigo –apoyo su mentón en su mano.

-Y quien dice que no lo hago –para este punto Milo estaba un poco sonrojado ¿desde cuándo él decía esas ridiculeces?

Afrodita se sorprendió un poco, sonrió de medio lado y volteo el rostro de nuevo al cielo.

-No me quieras gastar una broma Milo, hemos hecho todos las pases ¿sabes?

-No es una broma… No soy tan cabrón como todos piensan.

-Ni yo tan fácil como todos creen…

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Bien.

Milo vio todo perdido en ese instante, quizá no había forma de que Afrodita lo viera de una forma diferente, se levantó y bajo un par de escalones.

-¿Y mi dinero?

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que pagarías por mis pensamientos –sonrió.

-Claro… No traigo dinero. –se apeno sonrojándose un poco y rascando su nuca.

-Eso es un verdadero problema, un Caballero no puede faltar a su palabra ¿Qué se dirá de él?

-No pienso faltar a mi palabra… "cuanto" fue mi pregunta, pon una cifra.

-Ummmm… difícil.

-Me piensas dejar en la miseria acaso –rio nervioso.

-Tentador… -sonrió y Milo creyó que le pediría hasta sus zapatos- ¿Fue cierto lo de coquetear conmigo?

-Si…

-Ya. Entonces quiero que pagues la cena de mañana.

-¿Cómo?

-Salgo de misión pasado mañana, pero mañana por la noche estoy libre. Si pagas la cena habrás cumplido tu palabra, y podremos vernos antes de que me vaya. –se sonrojo un poco, vaya crio que lo hacía decir esas tonterías de cenas y verse antes de partir.

-Cla… Claro… -Afrodita le había dicho que quería cenar con él… y se había sonrojado, se sentía de 15 aunque ya estaba pasando los 20. Era como sentirse un mocoso enamorado con mariposas en el estómago incluidas- ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

Afrodita rio ante eso.

-Nos vemos en tu templo a las ocho, no tienes que subir a por mí, no soy una delicada mujercita.

-Vale, lo siento. Nos vemos a las ocho Afrodita.

-Hecho. –volvió su vista al cielo una vez más, las nubes se habían retirado y dejaban ver a las estrellas brillando en torno a la luna.

Milo dio media vuelta, pero al bajar un peldaño se detuvo y miro de nuevo hacia Afrodita, se dio media vuelta.

Afrodita sintió unas manos grandes y tibias posarse en sus hombros, se sorprendió un poco, después sintió un pecho en su espalda y una indomable mata de cabello azul le cubrió el rostro.

-¿Qué haces Milo?

-Si te soy sincero… No lo sé.

Milo tomo la barbilla de Afrodita y lo ladeo un poco, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían respirar el aliento del otro, el escorpio pasó un dedo por los labios de su compañero.

-Milo… -Afrodita lo aparto y dándose vuelta en la roca quedo frente a él.

-Lo siento. –creyó que recibiría una rosa piraña por su atrevimiento.

-Así es más cómodo.

Afrodita cerro los ojos, Milo tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo, acerco su rostro y cerrando los ojos junto sus labios con los ajenos, puso sus manos en el cuello y quijada de Afrodita, disfrutando de esa piel.

Al principio fue un beso superficial, tierno. Milo paso su lengua por los labios de Afrodita pidiendo entrar y estos se abrieron para él, el beso se profundizo, las lenguas danzaron sintiéndose y reconociendo la boca ajena degustando su sabor.

Hasta que el beso fue roto y el escorpio apoyo la frente con la de Afrodita aun acariciando su piel.

-Hasta mañana… -Milo sentía que si no se iba de inmediato quizá cometiera una locura que lo alejara del pisciano.

-Nos vemos.

Al bajar los peldaños Milo pudo escuchar un "linda noche" que correspondió con un "dulces sueños".

Cuando el escorpión se había perdido de vista Afrodita miro de nuevo el cielo, en definitiva las estrellas eran hermosas, pero quizá, había encontrado algo más bello que mirar.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Gracias por leer, agradeceré mucho si dejan review._


End file.
